


【楼台】不伦之恋

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 楼台 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	1. Chapter 1

现代AU

严肃伦理系

 

↑别当真

 

保证每篇尽量在1500字以内解决问题

 

 

（1）

 

 

大学第一年暑假，突然勤而奋之的弟弟拿着篇英文阅读来请教他：一对成年兄妹彼此相爱，理解性行为的含义，做好了完善的保护措施，发生了关系，留下美好的回忆，并把这件事当成二人之间永远的秘密。该怎么看待？明楼摘下眼镜皱了皱眉，又看了眼还藏不住什么想法的弟弟的脸，道：“哪来的题目，也太时髦了点。”明台不回答，只一个劲地缠着他要想法；他严肃地点了点小家伙的脑门儿，重又把眼镜架回脸上：“这种书以后别看了。旁门左道的公开课，也少去凑热闹。”

 

直到明台悻悻离开，他也没给出个答案。

 

多年如此，从未改变。

 

 

 

“哥，这边！”

 

已经够出挑的个子，伸长了手臂向他起劲地挥舞，整个人青春明丽，在拥挤的人群里熠熠生辉。旁边已经有女孩子举着手机在偷偷拍照。明楼忽然有点后悔没让当地分公司的职员来接自己。小家伙实在太耀眼了。

 

“嘿嘿，你来啦。累不累？”

“还行。”

“我帮你拿。”

 

他不过是顺路视察，没有久待的打算，自然也没什么行李。明台左右看看，一伸手抢过他的公文包，反手当书包背在肩上；另一只手不知往哪放，干脆勾住了他的手臂。明楼愣了愣，很快神色如常。

 

“别住酒店了，去我那吧。”

“你那？别有什么乱七八糟的室友吧。”

“老早被我赶走了呀。”

 

明楼一颗心放下来，迅速地给脑海中几个染着七彩爆炸头的杀马特小青年形象打了个叉。

 

 

 

『哥哥，小狗没了。』

『怎么没了？』

『姐姐说，绳子没拴好，跑了。』

『噢，没事，再给你买一只。』

『大哥，小狗不喜欢我吗？』

『你把它抱回家，喂它吃饭，给它洗澡，还把你喜欢的小毯子给它睡，它怎么会不喜欢你？』

『那它为什么要跑掉？』

『因为……因为绳子没拴好呀，它看到你没拴好，就想跑了。』

『噢，那下次要把绳子拴好了。』

『对的。』

 

 

 

看得出来住处还是有心收拾过，难怪敢大大方方邀请他来。简单地讲，简直干净到不像他家那个四周围怎么邋遢都行只要自己干净就好的小少爷。一顿中午饭的功夫，明台的电话响了四次。前三次被直接摁掉，最后一次接起来，讲话装得像个大人，明楼忍不住笑。明台脸红一下，吐了吐舌尖道：“大四事情多，刚换了配戏搭档，烦死啦。”

明楼点点头，把他的话题顺下去：“怎么换搭档？毕业演出也这么随便。”

明台撇了撇嘴：“看着他我演不下去。”犹豫一下，又补充道：“不是我的错。”明楼听出他话中的不自然，也没追问，心想回头自己查一下来龙去脉便是。

明台情绪来去飞快，吃完就要拉着他在学校晃一圈，不想半路下起了雨，有头有脸的大人物难得给弄得一身水。好在公寓离学校不远。回到屋里脱掉外套，明台推他进浴室洗澡，从门缝挤进半张脸，眨着眼睛问：“伺候您搓背？”明楼笑着揉揉他脑袋把他推出去：“哪敢劳烦。”门外状似不满地“唉哟”一声，也没了下文。

 

明楼洗好了出来，只围着浴巾。明台捧着一沓衣服候在外头，殷勤道：“大哥的衣服我拿去烘干啦，先凑合穿我的吧。”他刚想说你的我怎么穿得下，又惊觉明台早已是与自己并肩的高大青年，于是拿起长裤在弟弟面前套上；长度肯定不缺，其余的大致也还算合身。明台展开衬衫从他身后套上手臂，又绕到身前一颗一颗系上纽扣，服务周到至极。明台没有扣到最上面，给脖子和颈窝留出一小片悠闲空隙；明台白皙的手指顺着衣领、襟线慢慢滑到他胸前，又轻轻地游走至两侧腰线；他感觉到那温暖的指尖像花一样轻盈，又像风一样熨帖，思维不由自主地就缓下来。明台慢条斯理地整理着，仿佛一辈子的耐心都用在这件小事上头。

 

“有点紧。”

 

他握住明台的双手，轻轻地放下去。

 

“不过还能穿。”

 

“嗯。”

 

——那就好。

 

那声音拂过他耳边，好似一阵绵密的风。


	2. （2）

两个人一起睡已经是很久以前的事，久到明台还对电闪雷鸣有所畏惧的时候。他摸了摸明台的头发，说你这床两个人挤谁都睡不舒服，还是算了。第二天他从酒店出来，坐在直奔机场的车里给弟弟发了条信息，想了想又撤回来改成语音：早点起床，小东西。

 

他没想到会在值机大厅看见明台。

 

“哥，你东西忘记啦。”

 

他一看，是自己的眼镜盒子。

 

“真是记性差了。明明记得放包里了。”

 

明楼接过来，又看看一脸等表扬的弟弟，笑道：

 

“你还特意跑过来。我办公室有备用的。”

“我就想再见见你。”

 

如此乖巧，心中难免涌起些宠爱的念头。他打发负责接待的部下去办理手续，转身把弟弟轻轻抱了抱，大男孩子个头与他一般高，嘴唇几乎擦过肩头。

 

“我有空再来看你。”

 

 

选修的电影赏析调到了下午。明台起得太早，这会儿昏昏沉沉地坐在最后一排；投影屏幕上是全裸的少女隔着床单与相差三十多岁的富豪谈笑风生。明台摸出手机搜影评：花瓶女主，毫无演技，从头到尾不过把衣服穿了脱、脱了穿。美丽就是一切。他咬着同学递过来的零食，想起王主任在入学面试时给自己的评语：灵气有余，真情不足。他表面上不服气，心里却不敢否认。

 

正昏昏欲睡，小于同学发来文字贺电：老王的会都敢翘，昨天哪鬼混去了。

去你的。他刚打完这句，想了想，又一溜删掉，重写道：我倒想呢。

 

 

“只拍拍广告就算了，其他的还差得远。”

 

坐在对面吃着饭的王主任不吝溢美之词，夸得他直翻白眼。

 

“给你介绍的剧团，去拜会了没？”

 

老师几筷子把白花花的鱼肚肉戳给他，问道。

 

“去了。人家说了，不要这么好看的。”

 

也不知道理解了什么，王天风状似通情达理地点点头，说回头给你找个眼光好点儿的。明台含糊地应了一声，手上没停下，仔仔细细地把炒蛋里的葱一根根挑出来堆在一边。老王的目光落在他白晃晃的手腕上：

 

“你个小败家子，又换表了？”

“我哥手上扒下来的。”

“哦。扒得好。”

“老师您什么人哪！”

“你搭档换好了？”

“嗯。”

“别多想了。”

“嗯。”

“演出请你哥了没？”

“您不是让我别请吗？”

“我拦得住你？”

 

他又低头不说话了。被弹了个脑门。

 

“你还是缺了点东西。”

 

王天风没头没脑地说了一句。

 

 

——还能有什么呢？

 

他想象明楼终于想起打开那个镜盒，发现里面不是眼镜而是他毕业演出的邀请券的时候，会不会因为他的狡黠和幼稚而忍不住笑了出来……是啊，还能有什么呢。他回到独居的寓所，锁掉门窗，把室温调到微凉的24℃，一件一件地脱掉衣服，任由自己沉进柔软的床褥里，然后轻轻地，轻轻地戴上那副不属于他的眼镜——镜片是那个人的度数，眼前朦朦胧胧，有种溺水般的晕眩；他舒服地闭上眼睛，手指顺着胸膛和腰线往下再往下，一直探向尚在沉睡的秘地，一边把手机放到耳旁，摁下那条语音信息：

 

 

『早点起床，小东西。』

 

 

他闭上眼睛，整个世界都被这一个声音所占据；就在那甜蜜的轰鸣之中，灼热与战栗如风暴来袭。


	3. （3）

仿佛例行公事，他又收到了香港寄来的明信片。

 

今年的第三次。同样的东西，转学回来以后他已经收到小小一沓，杂乱地堆在抽屉一角。内容大致相同，比寒暄亲切，比情书客套。不变的地方是执着地用一个颇为逾界的昵称呼唤他，每每让他脊背发麻。

 

他看过一遍就锁起来，从不回应。

 

如明楼所说，不过一年过去，他已经差不多忘记对方的样子。离明楼越近，印象就越模糊。像个粗糙的幻影在他脑海里徘徊，恐怕最终连回忆都不会剩下。

 

其实，之后想起来，那个男人和明楼也未必真的很像。年纪可能差了好几岁，相貌也不及明楼英俊——只不过因为气度相似又同样执教金融，说话和抽烟的样子都引起他些许憧憬；只不过当他孤单单一个人被丢到香港，熟悉的一切都变得陌生遥远，任何一点蛛丝马迹都足以成为救命稻草；只不过因为他还年轻，用明楼的话讲，随便放在哪里都让人牵肠挂肚，而对方——他不知道对方怎么想。他对自己的二十岁提取不出任何光彩的回忆，唯一留下些痕迹的，不过是哥哥那结结实实的一顿打，把他拉回现实，那空洞、厚重而恍如隔世的现实。

 

皮肉可以痊愈。应该说总会痊愈。无论如何。

除此之外，却很难说。

 

他记得那时候明楼问他，你是不是认真的。

他没有回答。戒尺就狠狠地砸下来。

 

 

『哥！哥你怎么偷看我手机！我都是成年人了我的隐私受法律保护的！』

『我手机找不到了，用你手机打个电话我听听在哪。』

『哦……』

『嗯？你这小子，通讯录里怎么直接写大哥的名字，没大没小。』

『我、我这是防骗措施知道嘛！现在骗子可多了，我这样写的话万一手机丢了坏人也找不到我家人号码来行骗啊，要不你还不得成天收到‘哥哥我女朋友怀孕了我要带她去医院打胎我没钱了你先打5000块给我应应急’这种短信啊……』

『哦，别打，孩子我们明家要了。』

『……』

 

 

演出会议一直开到了晚上。决心把选修课修满分的小于同学还在执著地和他讨论电影最后的蒙太奇。明台拿出手机一看，未读信息好几条。三言两语说服了小于回宿舍去思考电影哲学，他把车子从老王给腾的教职工车位里开出来，单手一捞手机摁下了语音播放。

 

 

“明台，上次跟你讲过的，程家的女孩子，姐姐看过了，很满意。”

“你请个假，这两天我派人去接你，不管怎么样要回来见一见……”

“不许任性，已经跟你说过了，先成家，再立业。”

“听见了没？听见了记得回哥哥电话……”

“我也看过了，女孩子真的很好，很适合你的。”

“听话，明台。”

 

 

他猛地摁下车窗，用了最大力气把手机扔出窗外。

脚下油门一踩到底，一颗心沸腾到了顶点。

 

 

『你说，我把你送去香港，你不好好学习也就算了，小小年纪就搞七廿三，而且还是跟……你是不是想败了我们家名声！』

『我没有！我和他什么都没……』

『什么都没做你搞得半个学校都沸沸扬扬？！你老实讲，是不是被人家骗了，你还小我不怪你……你，你到底是不是……？』

『哥！我……』

 

 

 

 

像是百万次无望的追寻之后终于有一点火星冲上云霄，在燃烧殆尽或是直直坠落之前，却还是选择了沉默。

 

语音消息列表里，因为这样那样的缘故而始终没能发送出去的那一条，除了迢迢黑夜里狂浪的风，永远也不会有谁听见。

 

在那个已经粉身碎骨的小机器里也好，在他最深最深的心底也好，通信人备注从很久以前就一直是一个完完整整的姓名，而不是任何跟世俗伦常有关的称谓。

 

 

永远也不会有人知道。


	4. （4）

“打你电话也不回，非得我亲自来接？”

 

窗外景色像鼓噪的风在飞驰。速度快到看不清轮廓的时候，明台才撇了撇嘴道：“手机弄丢了。”

 

明楼知道他不情不愿，也没多苛责。只是望见那红肿未愈的耳垂上陌生的光亮，很不满意。他伸手去摸，明台就捂着耳朵向后躲：

 

“表演需要！这是为了艺术。”

“像什么样子。”

 

他终觉不妥，钳着明台的下颌迫使他乖顺，小心地将那首饰摘了下来。明台咬着嘴唇湿漉漉地瞪他，但没有抗拒到底。

 

“叫你收拾一下自己，怎么还穿这样。”

 

早有准备的明楼伸手把搁在前座的礼盒拿过来打开给他看：

 

“等下到了酒店，找地方换上。第一次见面，不能太随便。”

 

明台瞥一眼，又看看他，不发一言。就在明楼几乎要板起脸的时候，明台开始动手脱衣服。修裹身形的T恤和长裤一件一件在他面前剥落，年轻的身躯像新鲜莹亮的果肉在他面前展露无遗。

小家伙伸着脖子过来要他帮着系领带，他移开视线，批评道：“难道你们着装课这都不教。”

 

 

仅仅三小时后，他差点拿那条领带把明台吊起来打。

 

回想起程小姐道别时意味深长的眼神，明楼悔不当初让这个小兔崽子和姑娘单独相处。程家人可靠，自然不会把不着调的八卦到处去说，但印象已经留下，这桩婚事的前景怎么样也只剩下两个字：没戏。

 

 

“你是不是非要把我气死才甘心！”

 

明楼扬起手，还没有真的打下去；明台一脸得逞般的坦然，明楼怀疑他今天非把大逆不道四个字演绎到极致。

 

“你发了什么疯，要对程小姐那样说！”

“我说假话了？我确实对她没有兴趣。”

“你说的是你对女人……唉！明台，你如果还不想结婚，可以和大人好好说，你就是非要让我为难，是不是！”

“哥。”

 

弟弟忽然恢复了柔软模样，眼底的真挚看得他身上发冷：

 

“假如我对她讲的是真的，你……”

 

 

明台没能说完。

 

在任何可能的询问和试探成型之前，明楼的手掌狠狠地甩了下去。

 

 

『哥哥，人家都说我和你长得不像，为什么呀？』

『也有兄弟是长得不像的。』

『我和姐姐也不像。』

『你和你堂哥像。』

『真的啊？堂哥胖成那样了看不出像不像呀！』

『你小时候比他还胖。』

 

 

心里烦闷，自然容易做梦。他不喜欢梦到亲近之人，仿佛总预示着不好，因而一晚上翻来覆去，在半梦半醒之间挣扎往复。梦里他带明台去看一出高深戏剧，明台看不懂就总缠着他说话，声音模模糊糊令他恍惚；戏剧落幕，明台从他怀里起身，又变了另一个样子，骄傲迷人，向他微笑。

 

嘴里尝到了咬碎玫瑰花瓣一样氤氲美妙、却又寥落苦涩的滋味。就像幼年的明台钻进他卧室的每一个风雨交加的夜晚。他也吻他。在额角，在鼻尖，在离嘴唇最近最近的地方。在弟弟能认字之前，他已经给他读完了一书柜最热烈的情诗。

就像被俗世的痛心所掩埋的一切最真最美。

就像在他涌起歉疚的念头之前，明台已经道出的晚安。

就像明台以为他已经入眠，自以为悄无声息地印下来的那个吻。

 

 

（如果多一双手，又何止给你这些。）

 

 

他醒来，日光灿烂，地球仍转，弟弟还是弟弟。摸到西装暗袋里还装着那个从明台耳朵上除下来的小物件，明楼仍旧无法理解自小娇养怕疼的男孩子，是怎么样起了伤害发肤的念头；假如只是为了反叛给他看，其实不必如此。不管是那个说不定放着不管、何年何月就能自行愈合的耳洞，还是一场冠冕堂皇美其名曰“都是为你好”的婚姻，他其实也都不是不能再等一等。毕竟那是明台。

 

 

他所始料未及的是，在自己能够把任何一点点妥协传达给他小小的胜利者之前，明台的房间已经空无一人。


	5. （5）

他在取消和延后之间犹豫了半小时，最终比预约的时间晚到了些。医生还是同一个医生，最昂贵的诊费名目是隐私保护，笔记里藏了这个城市上层大部分最骇人听闻的秘密。医生认出他，第一句话问：“弟弟怎么样了？”

 

“跑了。”

 

他在温度舒适的诊室里慢慢坐下，四周静谧有如黑暗。

 

 

他以前也老是梦到明台。

本来也不是什么怪事。他梦到弟弟哭，笑，摔跤，荡秋千飞到天空里去，在花园里玩儿掉进兔子洞，跟他撒娇要一头大象，他买不到大象于是包了一架直飞非洲的航班，机翼上有长颈鹿甩着脖子哼哼叫，各种各样。后来明台长大了点，他就梦到有人来把他要走，他没法出手阻拦只因为自己搞丢了孤儿院的收养证明。第一次梦到明台和面目不清的男子苟且纠缠的时候他没有选择心理咨询，只认为自己对旁人向青春正好的弟弟投来的艳羡与侧目担忧过度。他真正开始走进诊室，是在把明台从香港带回来之后：港大给他发来言辞委婉却难掩尴尬的讯息那天夜里，当他再一次把梦中与弟弟热烈纠缠着的男人拉开，却惊诧万分地在那张脸上看到了自己的面容。

 

“我不知道，到底是哪里出了问题。”

 

他疲惫地捂住脸，坦诚地说。

 

 

 

王天风把地址发给他的时候加了一句：“帮我骂一顿再带回来，要是毕业演出开了天窗叫他以后别再来见我。”

 

搞不明白连学校宿舍都嫌弃的小祖宗怎么会愿意住在连电梯都没有的楼里。正门走不通，门上挂着的链条让这栋建筑看起来犹如拍电视用的废楼，叫人心惊。明楼沿着锈迹斑斑的防火梯往上走，一路上踩到好几个空快递盒子、堆积如山的瓶瓶罐罐简直让这条唯一的通路杀机遍布。明楼拍了拍西装大衣上沾到的锈灰，敲响了一扇门。

里面传来脚步和说话声，不是明台。

陌生的年轻人一打开门就被他一把推开。许是被他的气势镇懵，眼睁睁看他径直走进去也没想起来要阻拦。

 

通风不佳，没铺地板，用钢丝绳挂起来的帘子充当了所有的墙，仅有的床垫上散落着各种不该出现在卧室的东西，他简直要怀疑自己弟弟身陷可疑什么窝点——明楼里外搜过一圈又走回来，看着由几件简陋家具分隔出来的客厅，裸露的红砖墙上肆意奔放的涂鸦艳丽而晦涩，仔细辨认也只看得出一个词：LOVE。

字体中嵌着片片玫瑰，背后却缀着一个微笑的头骨。

明楼神情不悦地冷笑起来。他回过头，第一次认真打量给他开门的男孩子。

 

“明台在哪里。”

“你……您，您哪位，请问。”

“我是他哥哥。”

 

穿衣风格被明家家长归类为“街头混混”的男孩子其实年纪不大，修了圈胡子看起来老成些；头顶中央剃出一个小孤岛，绑起一个小辫儿像棵椰子树生在了上头。明楼不由自主地想象到了明台混迹于这样一群小青年中间的样子，眉间的不痛快更加明显：

 

“你是他同学？”

“啊……对，对的，同学。”

“这是你家？”

“租的……”

“他住你这？”

“呃……”

“他人呢？”

 

明楼往前踏一步，气势凛然几乎把对方吓得原地立正。

 

 

 

『您就是明台哥哥啊，他说起过你……』

『我回来的时候他就搬走了，留了个字条，也没说去哪，我真不知道……』

『他是不是和家里闹矛盾啦？』

『…呃，对不起，当我没问……』

『我真的只是他同学！您别多想啊……』

『噢对了，他把这个忘在我这了。』

 

 

 

“如果他只是不想要我给他的生活，如果他真的就是有些与众不同，只要他过得快乐，我……我现在甚至想，我可以把他送去不会被那些眼光包围的地方。”

“这是你的真实想法吗？”

“……我不知道。”

 

手里的眼镜在百叶窗间隙投射进来的幽暗阳光下反射着一层浅淡的光芒。一件价值不菲的私人物品，被小心地保养，似旧如新。他仔细抚摸，仿佛上面还残留着他的小家伙那熟悉的温热。

 

手机屏幕上跳出未完成事项的提醒：

 

【弟 毕业演出 14:30】


	6. （6）

推掉了当天剩下的公务，明楼在演出厅里已经枯坐了半小时，并不见开场。观众面面相觑窃窃私语，有些失去耐心已经开始往出口走。演出场所不该打电话，他给王天风发信息：

 

｢明台呢？不是说来了么？｣

 

足足又等了十分钟，一条信息回过来：

 

｢来医院 马上｣

 

 

从警察的只言片语和陪同送医的同学的口述中，明楼了解到事情的大致脉络。因为明台偶尔流露出来的古怪态度，他从别的渠道打听过那个被撤换掉的演出搭档。来历没什么可疑，只是从学校内流传的风言风语中，得知了一段令他不甚愉快的韵事。事关弟弟声誉，既然已经被明台明确地拒绝了，那么放着不管才是最好的处理——但是，目前看来，他和明台都低估了那个年轻人的固执，更没料到对方会冲动到如此地步。

 

差点伤及要害的一刀。

混入后台的行凶者原本意图自杀，被明台拼命夺了武器才未能得逞。

 

 

“目前这个血型的血液刚好用完了，正从别的血库调过来……”

“有没有同学是这个血型？……”

“群里问一下……”

“明楼你愣着干嘛呢！”

“王主任你冷静点……”

“…………”

“…………”

 

 

『哥哥、哥哥，你看我抽血也没哭~』

『明台真勇敢。』

『哥哥，医生说还要验下血型，什么是血型？』

『人有不同的血型。』

『但我和哥哥是一样的吧！』

『……可能一样，也可能不一样。』

『啊？』

『你以后会知道的。……』

 

 

回忆汹涌，梦如山倒。他终于累得撑不住，趴在脱离了危险的明台身边睡过去。不知过了多久，被轻轻抚摸着自己额前头发的指尖给弄醒。他伸手一握，明台虚弱的笑容在眼前晕开：

 

“哥……”

 

意识到这是兄弟二人相隔许久之后，终于能够面对面的第一句话，明楼不免心酸。他起身呼叫医护，而后仔仔细细问明台有哪里不舒服，哪里疼。

 

“我还以为我完了呢…见不着你了……”

“嘘。别说了，不会的。”

 

明楼俯身靠近，落了好几个吻在弟弟苍白的眼皮和脸颊上。

 

“不会的。”

 

明楼抚摸他的头发，低低地重复道。

被久违的亲近所淹没的明台脸上漫出一点血色，眼角湿润地望着他：

 

“哥，对不起。”

 

 

 

等到明台能够走动的时候，明楼把他就近接回了明家在明台大学所在城市的一处产业，暂作疗养之地。因为怕姐姐担心，在明台的强烈要求下，向家里其他人隐瞒了受伤的事。明楼把办公室暂迁至此，忙碌之余照料弟弟，一段时间以来的隔阂和不快被冲淡许多，甚至成家的事也不再提起了。

 

——又能怎么样呢？明楼想。结不了婚就结不了婚，大不了自己一辈子拴着他管着他，把他放眼皮底下，又能怎么样。

 

“你啊太不让人省心，放哪儿哪儿惹事。”

 

检查完伤口恢复情况，明楼仔细地给弟弟扣好衣服，又弹了弹小家伙的鼻头。

明台眼神暗了暗。明楼以为是戳中他心里放不下的那段事，有些后悔聊得太随意，却见明台抬起头来牢牢地看着他。

 

“哥，你能抱抱我吗。”

 

明楼重重地一愣。

 

他有一瞬间想板起脸来郑重地拒绝，但是看见明台明亮而执着的双眼，终于叹了口气。

许久，他慢慢地揽住弟弟已与自己一般高、一般宽的肩。

 

“明台，你长大了。”

 

看见对方眼中的震颤，他轻轻拂开对方脸上因为一阵子未打理而渐渐有些遮眼的刘海，柔软地问道：

 

“告诉哥哥，你到底想要什么？”


	7. （7）

“哥哥，你为什么不结婚？”

 

他的提问几乎已经不给彼此留下任何退路，明台却出乎意料地以问反问。

明台不是没有蛮不讲理的时候，但多数只在无关紧要的场合。他有些迟疑地放开握着明台肩膀的手指。就在一瞬间，明台反手抓住他，把自己的脸颊放进他手心里轻轻磨蹭——他心慌意乱地感受着睫毛划过掌心皮肤时的骚动触感，还有那潮湿的、带着讨好和哀求由下往上望过来的眼睛，简直无法言说。

 

他意识到，眼前的弟弟已经具备了击溃他所需的一切力量。

他同时也意识到，就在他如此顿悟的同时，一切为时已晚。

 

“你为什么不结婚？”

 

明台几乎是狡黠地又问了一遍。

 

“明台！”

 

他像是触电般地把手抽了回来。

 

（那天遇到你的同学，为什么不肯说我是你哥哥？为什么只用名字介绍我？）

（为什么老是忘记拿洗完澡要穿的衣服，非要我送进去给你？）

（手机里存我的号码，为什么写的不是‘哥哥’，而是……）

 

一百个问题，一个答案。

 

 

“明台……”

 

在明台凑上来亲他下颌的时候，明楼下意识地避了一下，随即被那不依不饶的嘴唇和气息所攫获，最终伸手搂紧了怀里温热的身躯。

 

 

 

『明台，你刚才撤回了什么？哥哥在忙，没看到。』

『没什么。』

『真的没什么？』

『真的……』

『小东西，尽作怪。』

 

 

（｢哥，我 ｣）

 

 

手指穿过明台汗湿的头发，抚上早已被泪水浸湿的脸颊。

 

汹涌酣畅的心痛和罪恶伴随阵阵欲潮绵延袭来。那声“哥哥”就像浪涛中海妖无往不催的歌声，将他卷入滔天巨浪迎头淹没，再无获救的可能。

 

他蒙住了明台的眼睛。

 

 

——你想要哥哥，还是明楼？

——我都要。给我吧。给我。

 

 

 

//.TBC


	8. （8）

每当需要向别人介绍明台时，明楼总在心里加一句：他是一个麻烦的小东西。夜深人静时，他又想：他是我的每一个天光乍亮，夜幕迂回，不知何起，也永无绝期。

 

他听见明台说，哥哥，我等了你好久好久。

有多久？他问。

久到没有了记忆。明台答道。

 

 

怀里的弟弟青春逼人、光华四射，全身上下充满了莫可名状的、致命的吸引力；诚实地说——此时此刻作为明楼本身，他终于能够这样讲：于他这个年龄的男人来说，明台——他的明台，他的炽热美丽的小小星球，几乎是不可能抵御的诱惑。

 

到底过去了多久。从痛苦的尝试到热烈的交缠，最终陷入整夜整夜沉默的相拥。

 

似梦非醒的黑暗中，明台的手指细细地描摹着他的眉眼，鼻梁，嘴唇，一遍一遍，不厌其烦。

 

 

“我和哥哥长得一点也不像。”

 

明台的眼睛又深又亮，看不清是哀愁还是快乐，是期待还是怨悔。

 

“是啊，一点也不像。”

 

而明楼终于不再哄他了。

 

 

 

 

 

每月差不多的时候，明楼的助理会检查公司的纸质邮件收发点，然后从中找出一张指不定来自什么地方、但一定只署名一个字的明信片。如果这星期没有，那就下星期再检查一次。到这个月为止，已经恰好收到了36张。明楼没有怎么改变，依然被光鲜的不婚疑测所包围，始终地毫无动摇，置身事外的态度终于让多事之人纷纷地望而却步。

 

与此同时，公司里，学校里，人们很久没见到明台。据说是为了逃避商业联姻离家出走，甚至与年龄相差很多的爱人私奔去了远方。也有说他是在一场校园暴力事件中受了重伤，去了国外疗养。更夸张的，说他成日浪荡成性挥霍无度，终于被明楼剥夺了继承权，逐去了某个遥远小国，一辈子当个闲散少爷。各种传闻，真真假假，始终也没有定论。

 

助理发现，这一次的明信片有些特别——它被装在了信封里，随行而来的，还有一张设计前卫的戏票，怎么看都像是小年轻们喜欢的东西。明楼没有表露什么，只说自己要出门几天，让助理给他订了张机票。

 

 

 

一圈兜转下来，明楼惊讶地发现，那个福利院竟还在经营。时光荏苒，没了成群孩童热闹嬉戏的景象，只有三三两两工作人员，偶尔才有几个半大的孩子走过，或许更像个长年放假的学校，与他初时来访的记忆大有出入。

 

不知是不是感情作祟，总觉得那个时候他抱起来的那个孩子，那么那么小，好像长不大似的小，一双眼睛怯怯的动人无比，只不过刚刚能走些路，不时地摔跤，还不会说话。

院长告诉他，这样幼小的年纪，将来多半不会记得自己打哪里来，这时候领回去是最好的。

如果顺利，他一辈子都只知道你们是他的亲人。

 

往事如此甜蜜，不堪回首。

明台。这是自己给起的名字。多年以后，那孩子却问他：我可以不可以叫你的名字？

 

 

 

经历多年改建，格局已大不相同，倒是仍然保留着那片小花园。草长莺飞的季节，天气晴好，绿树翠荫之中，一张张雪白床单在风里轻轻飘扬，无忧无虑。

 

他在大朵大朵柔软的云片儿中间找到一双雪白的脚。曾被他握在手里轻轻地、无限疼宠地摩挲，如今仿佛回到了不懂忧愁的时候，正在煦暖的空气中没有节奏地一摇一晃；他寻寻觅觅，此刻终于有了着落。

 

 

“哇！谁呀谁呀——”

 

 

小家伙，小太阳，同时也是小月亮，是最明亮的星座也是最鲜丽的海洋，明楼扯下一条床单将他整个裹住，再紧紧地、深深地抱起来。在他怀里慌乱挣扎一阵之后，大男孩子忽然安静下来。

 

床单被扯开，柔软的头发乱蓬蓬地冒出来，那双装着万千星光的眼睛，终于又无遮无掩地看着他了。他心里一阵甜美的疼痛，简直忍不住要光天化日地亲吻下去。

 

 

“我一直在想，要怎么样站在你身边才最好。”

 

 

明台无疑长大了许多，是个真正的大人了。唯独那笑容丝毫未变，于明楼而言，世上再无别的温暖可寻。

 

 

“演出……你来看了吗？我没有让你失望吧。”

“没有。从来都没有。我一直都为你骄傲。”

“一直都是？”

“一直都是。”

 

 

明台满足而狡黠地一笑，抢在他之前印上他的嘴唇：

 

 

“带我回家？…哥哥？明楼？”

“你想叫什么都行。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

//.END.


End file.
